


Never Mad

by shovoskyyea



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accidentally High, M/M, Multi, Platonic Life Partners, Supernatural Elements, Work In Progress, crime buddies
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovoskyyea/pseuds/shovoskyyea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pete mencoba menelponku puluhan kali.” Brendon mengerutkan dahi, “Ryan hilang.” </p>
<p>Dia menoleh kearah pria bermata biru itu. “pesan Pete bilang begini, aku bisa membantumu, tubuh Ryan bisa disembunyikan. Katakan dimana kau berada.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mad

Saat itu sudah pagi dan Bren mabuk berat. Dia bangun, menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dan menyadari jika dia tak memakai bajunya. Atau itu yang ia pikir karena baju itu terasa asing di kulitnya, bahkan kulit sensitifnya terasa gatal dan Bren mulai panik, _apa aku merampok seseorang_

Dia merangkak ke pinggiran kasur dan terjatuh dengan suara keras diatas gundukan selimut.

Tapi tidak seperti yang ia kira, gundukan selimut di bawahnya bergerak dan tumpukan rambut cokelat muncul. “uuugh.” Erang tumpukan rambut itu.

“aaaaaah.” Teriak Bren, merangkak menjauh, menendang gundukan selimut itu dalam proses.

“what the fuck man!” ucap tumpukan rambut itu menyela teriakan Bren.

Sosok misterius itu keluar dari selimut, telanjang dada dan bingung. Mata orang itu masih lelah tapi Bren bisa melihat sepasang iris warna biru cerah.

Pandangan Bren mengikuti sosok asing itu. Pikirannya bergerak ribuan mil dalam beberapa detik. Tenggorokannya mengeluarkan suara menyedihkan dan tanpa Bren sadari dia terdengar seperti ringikan bayi.

“siapa kau!” Bren tak bermaksud meninggikan suaranya tapi ketakutan membuatnya berbuat lain, “apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!”

Sepasang mata biru besar, yang kali ini memandang Bren tak percaya mulai membuatnya takut karena Bren baru sadar jika ruangan ini terasa berbeda juga.

“dude, _kau_ berada di kamarku.” Ucap orang itu, serak, “dan kau memakai _bajuku_.”

“oh ya ampun.” Bren memandang ke sekililingnya.

Ruangan itu berantakan, tumpukan buku berserakan di meja samping tempat tidur dan disanalah dia kehilangan pegangan untuk tak panik. “apa itu-“ bisiknya melihat tumpukan celana di pojok ruangan, lalu menoleh ke bawah.

Pria bermata biru itu juga melihat ketakutan Bren, segera menyingkirkan tumpukan selimut yang membelit bagian bawah tubuhnya. “apakah kita---?” suara Bren pecah, “kita tidak,” dia menelan ludah, “melakukan itu kan?”

Pria bermata biru itu menggeleng, “aku tidak tau, aku tidak ingat apapun tadi malam.”

“yeah, aku juga.” Bisik Brendon. “terakhir kali yang kuingat aku berada di rumah Ryan.”

“Ryan? Aku datang ke pestanya tadi malam.” dia mengusap mukanya, gelang rumah sakit yang melingkar di pergelangannya membuat suara decitan saat dia berusaha menguncir rambut cokelat panjangnya.

Brendon berdiri, mengambil celananya dan mengecek saku satu-persatu, dia menemukan ponselnya dan membaca log panggilan disana, sambil berdiri hanya dalam celana dalamnya di kamar orang asing.

“aku rasa sesuatu terjadi di rumah Ryan.”

“apa maksudmu?”

“Pete mencoba menelponku puluhan kali.” Brendon mengerutkan dahi, “Ryan hilang.” Dia menoleh kearah pria bermata biru itu. “pesan Pete bilang begini, _aku bisa membantumu, tubuh Ryan bisa disembunyikan. Katakan dimana kau berada._ ”

“well, itu aneh.”

“yeah.” Brendon meletakkan ponselnya dan mengambil celana lain di bawahnya lalu melemparkan pada pria bermata biru itu. “aku bahkan tak tau namamu.”

“Spence.” Ucap pria bermata biru itu menangkap apa yang dilemparkan padanya. “namaku Spencer.”

Brendon mengangguk “Hi Spence, aku Brendon.” dia memasang kembali celananya. “aku rasa jawaban kita berada di Pete.”

“tunggu. “ Spencer berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, terlihat kesakitan. “Bren, katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat di punggungku.”

Brendon menuruti apa yang diperintahkan, mengernyit melihat luka baru dibawah belakang leher sejajar kearah lengan kiri. “aku rasa lenganmu terkilir, Spence.”

Spencer berbalik perlahan, mengerang dan duduk di sisi kasurnya. Tangannya merogoh laci di meja kecil dan mengeluarkan lakban. “bisakah kau… tutup lukanya dengan kain dan lakban aku tak punya peralatan medis.”

Dia memandang Brendon, mengulurkan lakban itu padanya, “aku rasa tulangku patah.”

Brendon menimpali dan melihat gelang rumah sakit di pergelangan tangan Spencer. “hey, lihat ini.” dia membaca tulisan di gelang kertas itu. “aku rasa kau ada dirumah sakit tadi malam.”

Spencer menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “aku tak mengerti, seharusnya aku mendapatkan perawatan medis kan jika aku disana tadi malam, bukannya disini dengan lengan yang rasanya luar biasa sakit.”

Brendon sekali lagi melihat kesekitar, berpikir keras. “atau mungkin kau kabur dari rumah sakit, Spence.” Ucapnya menoleh kearah sepasang iris biru.

**Author's Note:**

> inspirasi penuh dari Bradley Cooper's purr (~ ' ')~


End file.
